


Darling

by thesunkid



Series: Timmy the Cat [1]
Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Domesticity, Fluff, Kittens, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-18
Updated: 2013-01-18
Packaged: 2017-11-26 00:15:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/644464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesunkid/pseuds/thesunkid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tim’s not ready for a baby, but Dick is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Darling

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tabithian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tabithian/gifts).



> Originally posted [here](http://thesunkid.tumblr.com/post/24025551912/darling-dicktim-cat)

Tim, or rather Timmy Junior, is a small Russian Blue with a sleepy blue gaze. Timothy Jackson Drake is not.

“Dick,” Tim begins though his eyes remain on the yawning creature currently curled upon his lap, “What is this?”

“Our baby,” Dick scoffs before moving to pluck the cat from Tim’s knees. It stretches and twists out of his fingers, but Dick just laughs and tickles its stomach. His purrs grow louder with each stroke and suddenly Dick’s face is way too close to Tim’s lap. “He’s been following me all week. Remind you of anyone?”

A blush blooms across Tim’s face. “Dick,” he warns, but it dies quickly when the older man presses a noisy kiss to the squirrely little animal currently protecting Tim’s modesty.

“You’re just the cutest little thing, aren’t you Timmy?”

“Timmy” squirms, bites Dick’s nose affectionately and then rubs his face against Dick’s cheek, his purrs growing impossibly louder.

Tim takes a moment to wonder how much louder the little internal motor can get before he gently pushes the Dick’s head back.

“You’re changing his name,” he says idly scratching behind the kitten’s ears. Timmy rolls across Tim’s lap and slips its head under the hem of Tim’s shirt. His whiskers skirt across the skin of Tim’s abdomen as the little creature moves to get comfortable. The purring increases and washes a comfortable warmth across Tim’s stomach.

“I think he likes you.”

Tim hums neither a denial nor a confirmation as little ears twitch against his stomach like butterflies.

“We still can’t call him Tim.”

Dick’s shoulders droop as his lips purse and his cheeks puff out.

“Don’t,” Tim starts, “you know pouting doesn’t work on—Ah!”

Tim jumps up and little Timmy tumbles out from under his shirt. Dick moves to catch him, but he rolls away and trots into the kitchen.

Dick turns to Tim with a confused look, “Tim, what happened?”

Tim flushes scarlet and focuses intently on the pillows at his feet, seriously contemplating smothering his face into one and curling into the couch to die, but Dick wraps his arms around him gently.

“Tim, what’s wrong?” he asks, nuzzling his neck.

“He—he—”

The nuzzling stops and Dick tilts Tim’s chin until their eyes meet, “He what, Tim? He didn’t hurt you did he?”

Tim shakes his head and tries to quell the fire consuming his face. “He, um—he, kind of, um, bit me…”

“He what?” Dick cries and tries to snake a hand under Tim’s shirt, but Tim slaps it away.

“He, uh—bit me and then started, um…” his cheeks can’t possibly get any hotter, but the universe it seems, has decided that today was Pick on Tim Day, and the heat spreads the entirety of his face, “…sucking.”

“Sucking?”

“Yeah,” Tim mumbles, wishing the pillows would jump him and drag him into the dark recesses of their couch. It’d probably be a very comfortable lifestyle, living in the couch. Very soft and soothing, and it’d be just as easy to gather information, hiding their in the shadows, as it was to planting bugs and going under cover.

“Sucking,” Dick repeats slowly, trying to process the word. Then promptly doubles over on Tim in a wild fit of laughter.

Tim frowns immediately and tries to detangle himself from Dick, but Dick curls around him tighter, chuckling in his ear. “He was sucking on you?”

Tim struggles harder. “Dick,” he growls, “it’s not funny. His claws hurt, and the kneading felt—”

“He was kneading you too?!” Dick laughs, dragging the both of them to the couch. Tim falls back and tries to climb over the arm, but Dick holds him in place and stretches across the cushions with his head in his lap. “Let me see,” he giggles, lifting the hem of Tim’s shirt.

Tim squawks indignantly and then slaps a hand to his mouth, flushing an embarrassed pink at the sound.

“S-stop!” he cries as Dick runs a finger along his abdomen. The muscles twitch and the older man shoots him a mischievous smile, before replacing it with his tongue.

Tim jerks back against the couch, snapping his shirt down. Dick laughs harder and turns until he’s on his stomach and his arms are secured around Tim’s waist. Tim closes his eyes and concentrates on his breathing, in hopes that the tingling and warmth from Dick’s touch will subside.

Suddenly there’s a weight by his head and something soft and furry presses itself to his face.

Dick chuckles, “Are you worried about Mama, Timmy-bab—geh!”

A pillow is shoved into Dick’s face and Tim pushes him off his legs.

Timmy jumps down from the couch and lands gracefully on the pillow covering Dick’s face. He paws at a spot and circles it a few times before settling in a ball directly over where Tim knows Dick’s mouth to be by the string of muffled protests.

“I guess we can keep you,” Tim smiles.


End file.
